


Late Shift

by SapphicSaionjiz



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicSaionjiz/pseuds/SapphicSaionjiz
Summary: After a late shift at the hospital on Christmas Eve, Mikan needs to beat the clock home for some Christmas traditions with her girlfriends. (Old Danganronpa WLW Secret Santa Entry, for @yvma on Tumblr!)





	Late Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This is. Kinda old but I wanted to post more on here so. Yay rarepair time!

Time.

Time was something everyone felt they had so little of.

Mikan Tsumiki never really thought about that too much. She only thought about time when she was worried about being late and letting someone down. In that moment, time was a big issue to her. Today was definitely one of those days.

She was worried about making it home in time for a yearly Christmas tradition with her girlfriends. Mikan never really even had Christmas 'traditions' growing up, but ever since she'd started dating Ibuki and Chiaki, they had made a tradition of staying up until midnight on Christmas Day, so they could give one another 'Christmas Kisses' as soon as the clock struck twelve, and open presents together. It was something they just always did together, and it made her happy. And of course, most importantly, it made her girlfriends happy.

So, naturally, the thought that she might miss out on the tradition and possibly upset Chiaki and Ibuki was nearly world-ending to Mikan. She mentally scolded herself for agreeing to take such a late shift at the hospital. She should have known the consequences of doing something so foolish! Oh, but if she hadn't, she would have upset her boss... and she could never let that happen. All she wanted was to please everyone... though it remained a daunting day-to-day task.

She had to stop worrying about being late for a moment to compose herself, and check the time on her phone to compare it to the bus schedule, and see when the next train would arrive. It was 11:39pm on her phone, and the next train wouldn't arrive for another six minutes, at 11:45. The nurse was left with no choice but to quietly take a seat on a nearby bench and obsessively check the time on her phone. Mikan's hand rested on her leg as it bounced wildly up and down.

The minutes that passed felt like hours, and Mikan felt utterly helpless at the hands of time. There was nothing she could do as she waited for the subway train. Tick. Tick. Tick. She hated every moment, anxiety welling in her tiny little body. When the train finally pulled into the station, it felt like it had been 11:45 for years. There weren't many people in the subway at this hour so close to Christmas, but she let everyone else go into the train in front of her as usual.

When everybody else had gotten in, she did as well and sat off in a corner by herself. As soon as Mikan sat down, she began anxiously bouncing her leg once again. She wanted to text her girlfriends, but really, what was there to say? She'd already informed them that she may be late, and apologized profusely. It felt there was nothing left to do but do her best to beat the clock home. If she was lucky, she'd make it home in time, but she'd probably have to go at a full sprint from the subway to her home.

The small woman was left alone with her thoughts until the train car's doors opened at her stop. She checked the time. 11:52. If she ran fast enough, she could make it. She could make it. She could make it. Mikan kept repeating this to herself as she bustled out of the train car.

Once out of the subway, she began to run, her feet beating against the paved sidewalk. The only thing on her mind was to get home on time, though her hope began to dwindle with the minutes. Her heart was racing from panic and fatigue. Just a little further. She could make it. She could make it. Her skinny legs moved as quickly and frantically as they could.

Soon, she could see her house. Mikan hadn't checked her phone, so she had no idea what time it was. She just hoped she'd make it to her house on time.

As soon as she arrived at her home, she began fumbling with her house keys, hurriedly unlocking the front door. "I-Ibuki!! Chiaki!" She called, hurrying into the living room, where she saw her girlfriends already opening presents. The time was 12:05. Mikan had lost the battle to time.

Her eyes widened, and her eyes teared up. Mikan wasn't upset they were opening presents without her, in fact, she found that in itself reasonable. After all, why would they want to wait the extra time to open their presents, all because she was too slow? She was a no good, slowpoke girlfriend. Tears began to spill out of her eyes, and she began to instinctually say the same thing she always said in a panic.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be late, I'm so, s-so sorryyy!" Her words quickly devolved into choked sobbing. Ibuki and Chiaki hurriedly got up and were at her side in an instant.

"It's okay." Chiaki smiled a warm smile, placing a delicate hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Mikan. You had a really late shift, and it was kind of silly of us to anticipate you getting home so early in the first place." She spoke calmly, and reasonably, and Ibuki chimed in. "Yeah, yeah! That big ol' hospital is just mean! If I had to capture your predicament in a song title, it'd be... 'Ensnared by Bandages!'" She was as cheerful as ever. Both of them were wearing big, ugly Christmas sweaters, and seemed overjoyed to see Mikan. It comforted her, feeling so... cared about. Her crying slowed to a halt.

"We didn't open any of your presents, Mikan. How about you come and open them?" Chiaki suggested. The three of them held hands as they walked toward the tree, Ibuki swinging their intertwined hands as they walked. The familiarity of their hands was oddly soothing. Ibuki's perfectly manicured hand, and Chiaki's soft, chubby one. Mikan felt... utterly at ease. Her girlfriends were both just so talented at easing her heart and mind with their presences, their words, their familiar voices... it was comforting just to be around.

She was abruptly pulled out of her pleasant thoughts by Ibuki's voice. "Haha, we got you Mikan!! Look up!" She exclaimed, pointing right above her. Mikan's gaze followed the direction she was pointing, and found a mistletoe dangling above her head. "Oh! A mi- A mistletoe!" Her eyes widened, before looking at Chiaki and then at Ibuki in realization. "Mistletoe!!" She repeated with a newfound understanding.

"May I?" Chiaki turned to her. Mikan gave a flustered nod as they leaned in, and Mikan closed her eyes, feeling a pair of soft, warm lips against hers. She felt truly relaxed like this, like nothing else in the world mattered outside of the confines of their shared home. Like time did not pass. When Mikan felt Chiaki start to pull away, she did the same, opening her eyes and smiling a dopey, lovestruck smile.

"Ooh, Ibuki next, Ibuki next!!" The musician exclaimed. Mikan giggled, gently taking Ibuki's hand, feeling her girlfriend's long, black nails brush against Mikan's own soft, sterile hand. When Ibuki began leaning in, Mikan mirrored her actions, and shut her eyes, just like with Chiaki. Within moments, she felt Ibuki's glossed lips against hers. Ibuki didn't kiss quite like Chiaki though, she was much more energetic. It was a pleasant balance between the two. They remained like this for a bit, until Ibuki pulled away, Mikan naturally doing the same.

"Christmas kisses are the best!!" Ibuki squealed, before being pulled in for a kiss with Chiaki. Mikan smiled fondly. She missed their cute Christmas kisses under the mistletoe, and the togetherness the holiday brought them. Chiaki and Ibuki gave Mikan one final peck on either cheek before they went to watch her open one of her presents, addressed from both of her girlfriends to her. She delicately removed the wrapping paper to reveal a box. She took off the lid slowly, and inside was a cute little apron dress. Mikan's eyes widened, a rush of tears threatening to escape them. "I-Ibuki! Chiaki! Thank youuu!!" She cried as her girlfriends hugged her, helping her settle down from happy-crying.

"Merry Christmas, Miki!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Yeah, Merry Christmas." Chiaki added.

Mikan smiled. Those words meant everything to her now, like they never did in her childhood. Because with her girlfriends, who were so kind, and patient, and understanding, she really would have a very merry Christmas.


End file.
